Steel Fang
by Kinneko
Summary: The leader of the Yoroujok wolf tribe finally gains an heir, his only heir. The Birds of Paradise invade the wolves territory claiming it as their own. A young wolf princess is attacked. This is Kouga's story. R
1. Chapter 1

Steel Fang  
Chapter One  
*  
Her long, black hair flowed in the wind, a faint green glimmer to it. Her two, blue, soul piercing eyes stared out at the sunset. One hand rested on her very pregnant belly, while the other hand grasped the over-sized kimono she was wearing. She yawned loudly, not afraid to show her exhaustion while showing off two, tiny, pearly white fangs. Her eyes dropped half way a moment.  
  
"Saikoubi!" a deep, masculine voice yelled across the field. The woman turned to him. His jet black hair only reached his shoulders, and he had the same ice blue eyes. The only difference he had from her, despite male and female traits, was that a long, chestnut brown tail flowed behind him. He smiled warmly at the woman, raising his hand in a greeting.  
  
"Hakutou!" she yelled in a scolding tone, her voice strong and brave. "You startled me! You know it's not good for the pup for me to be afraid!"  
  
Hakutou chuckled as he closed the gap between them. He bent down gently kissing her cheek. "And it is not good for the pup when his stubborn mother will not rest."  
  
Saikoubi giggled, playfully hitting his arm. Hakutou smirked looking down at the woman. She was so small... much smaller than even a human. So petite, yet so strong. He gazed down her bulging stomach. For humans, they'd be pregnant for nine months before their child came. But for wolves... it was only three months... the rapid expand of the body would probably scare a human... but Saikoubi was strong, a strong wolf demon. Even if she was small... she would survive.  
  
"It's due anytime," she whispered slipping her hand into his. Hakutou frowned and slowly picked her up bridal style.  
  
"No, it's late," he corrected, sighing softly. "It should have come seven moons ago... I'm afraid, Saikoubi."  
  
Saikoubi looked at Hakutou's face, the fear in it. He was always so honest with his feelings; he could express them to the world and not blush once. She, on the other hand, was too shy to even admit she was pregnant.  
  
"Let's get back to the pack, the others are already asleep."  
  
*  
  
Another month passed. A total of four months and two weeks since Saikoubi became pregnant. Constant spasms hit her, but their child never came.  
  
"It will come soon," Hakutou would always say. Saikoubi began to doubt him. Whatever he said would never happen. Until...  
  
Saikoubi awoke with a start. Her swollen stomach was throbbing with pain. She crossed her legs tightly and fought to sit up.  
  
"Hakutou, it's... Hakutou? Hakutou?" she looked around for her beloved, who seemed to have disappeared. She stood up straining to hold herself steady.  
  
"Hakutou?!"  
  
She walked outside clinging to the wall. Tears filled her eyes when she searched for his scent, which was nowhere to be found. She slowly slid to her knees as another spasm hit her. She set her forehead against the ground.  
  
"HAKUTOU!!!"  
  
She covered her face with her hands. Had he abandoned her? Had he left on a sudden mission? Where was he? Her heart ached with the thoughts of him leaving her. She was so scared now, her mother had told her she wouldn't be able to give birth because her hips were too small... that if she did she wouldn't survive... but Hakutou had given her hope that she would live. Now she was terrified!  
  
"Sai! Sai calm down!"  
  
She felt strong arms wrap around her pulling her up. She instantly clung to the body knowing it was him. She bit her lower lip letting out a moan of pain. "Hakutou... i-it's..."  
  
"Don't speak, come on they're waiting for us."  
  
Saikoubi kept her legs shut tightly as Hakutou picked her up and hurriedly began running through the mountain pass.  
  
"Oh!" she yelled clutching his arms. She clenched her teeth. She felt herself being set down. She could hear everyone talking. Words of encouragement, discouragement, and concern.  
  
"The pup's late, do you think it'll come out right?"  
  
"She's much to small to even give birth!"  
  
"Do you think the pup a girl or boy?"  
  
"Will she live?"  
  
"Shut up!" Hakutou shouted as a few other wolves huddled over her. Saikoubi grabbed Hakutou's hand as they slid her lower kimono open. Instinctively she spread her legs apart but in part screamed as a spasm hit her. She felt Hakutou's hand leave hers as he began shouting at the few wolves around her. Her legs were going numb with a sharp pain in her hips.  
  
"It can't come!" one yelled. "It's late, it's more developed, there's no way she can get it out!"  
  
"NO! She can and will!" Hakutou shouted back defensively. Saikoubi realized the seriousness of the situation as her pain numbed her body. She could die giving birth... wolves mated for life. If she didn't get their pup out... he would die with her. They wouldn't have an heir and their line would die out.  
  
With a large gasp for breathe she pushed with all the strength she had. She felt something snap around her hips but ignored the pain as she felt the child begin to erupt from her.  
  
"It's coming!!"  
  
She heard the gasps of surprise from around but ignored. She could hear the pup's screams of life when it started to make its way out. She gasped softly feeling another wolf grasp the pup gently to pull it out. She lied motionless in shock of pain. She closed her eyes, wanting to die.  
  
Silence fell except for the pup's cries. Hakutou paled as he turned to Saikoubi. He almost screamed until she suddenly whispered his name. Hakutou grabbed the black haired child with already large fangs and knelt next to her. Saikoubi looked up at the two of them.  
  
"It's a boy pup," he informed her as he pulled her up slowly against a wall. Saikoubi nodded as she slid her front kimono off her shoulders. Hakutou carefully set the pup in her arms. His screams ceased as he began feeding. Saikoubi smiled happily, but weakly.  
  
"He's strong," she whispered closing her eyes. Hakutou tensed again.  
  
"...I'm not."  
  
She opened her eyes looking down at her son. "Strong like a steel fang. Kouga."  
  
Hakutou quickly wiped the tears from his eyes from the fear of his mate's death. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently stroked his son's chubby cheek.  
  
"Then... Kouga it is."  
  
*  
*  
  
A/N: ...dude... That was fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Steel Fang  
Chapter Two  
*  
Hakutou cracked his eyes open in the moonlit night. He looked down and heard the reassuring sounds of his mate's breathing. Two weeks had passed since Kouga's dramatic birth. She had survived, like he'd told her, but she was now a cripple. She couldn't walk. She was defenseless.  
  
He heard her chuckle.  
  
"Stop staring at me, you're making me nervous..." she whispered sliding her head from his shoulder. She cradled the child in her arms.  
  
"Oh look," her voice was barely audible, its strength lost. "He's already growing the fur." She gently grabbed his small wrist. "Guess that's what happens... when they come out late." She laughed again softly. "He'll be strong when he grows up."  
  
"Stop talking like that!"  
  
She turned to Hakutou, tears edging his eyes. "You talk like you're about to die! You're not! You survived!"  
  
"But I can't use my legs... this is our only pup, our only child, our heir! He has to survive! Mother told me I wouldn't be able to give you an heir, she warned me! I proved her wrong, but right at the same time! She said I would die giving birth to a child... she was-"  
  
"Wrong," he blurted out, wrapping his arms around her neck. "She was wrong! You will live!!"  
  
*  
  
Two, small, ice blue eyes watched the young fawn walking by. He couldn't catch an adult, he'd get hurt doing that! His small, brown tail swished behind him in anticipation and excitement. He crouched back a moment before leaping forward. The fawn cried out in distress as the demon landed on him, sinking his tiny fangs into its neck, paralyzing it.  
  
"Good job, Kouga!"  
  
A man arose from the forest, clapping. Hakutou chuckled when Kouga lifted his cheery face, his two fangs hanging out adorably.  
  
"I done good, Chichiue?"  
  
"Hai, you did good. Wonderful! Your mother'll be proud!!"  
  
Kouga laughed with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"You can hunt so well, like me," he teased. Kouga frowned a moment as his father walked towards him. Kouga lifted his small arms up waving them wildly.  
  
"Up!" he yelled hopping lightly on his feet. "Up up!"  
  
Hakutou chuckled as he scooped his son into his arms and threw him over his shoulders. Kouga easily escaped the obvious trick and grabbed his father's neck before swinging his legs over them, placing himself on his shoulder.  
  
"Chichiue, I no scream that time!" he said proudly. "Kouga not scared like Haha!"  
  
"Hai, you're Hahaue gets scared when I do that," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "so don't tell her I did it!"  
  
"Okay!" Kouga whispered back loudly. "Kouga promes... pro... promise... promise-eses not to tell!"  
  
"Good boy!"  
  
Kouga smiled again, glad his father was proud of him. Suddenly he heard a low howl. His head spun from side to side. He frowned and dropped his head onto his fathers.  
  
"Chi... Kouga want to go see Haue... Kouga want to make her feeling better. Can we go see and make feel better?"  
  
Hakutou chuckled again. "Hai, hai."  
  
*  
*  
  
A/N: SHORT, I know... but it'll get better! (and longer!) ^.~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Steel Fang  
Chapter Three  
*  
Hakutou stopped walking and lifted his nose into the air. Kouga mumbled something softly in his sleep. Slowly, Hakutou slipped the young boy from his shoulders and set him into a tree. The demons wouldn't be able to find him there, hopefully. He turned back sniffing the air. What was that strange scent? He took off at a sprint towards it.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he spent running, but he stopped near the peak of a mountain. His eyes narrowed to slits, his hair stood on end, and his mouth hung slightly open. There wasn't really a word to describe them...  
  
A few of the large flying demons spotted him. A few swooped down. He expected a greeting. He calmed his racing heart.  
  
"Obayo," he greeted calmly, waving a hand slowly. The demons glared daggers at him. One larger one, a twin combined together, stepped forward.  
  
"The Gokurakuchou hereby claim this land as their own," it roared. Hakutou raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You can't do that!" he yelled, "This is my land! My tribe lives-"  
  
He let out a high pitched yelp as he was suddenly pinned to the ground. He let out a ear piercing scream as the talons of the demons ripped at his arms. He ground his teeth together hissing through them.  
  
"Release me!"  
  
He could feel the demons hot breathe against his body. He screamed again as darkness covered his vision. He cracked his eyes open and gagged. Instinct filled him as he thrashed violently. He wouldn't be eaten by some stupid bird!  
  
From the outside, it litterally looked like the demon had exploded. The leader of the group laughed. "Kill him!"  
  
Hakutou stood up quickly. Dark red blood covered his body but he ignored it as he bolted for the forest. His arms were throbbing, but he couldn't stop now. He began travelling by trees, branch by branch. He thought he'd lost them. Just as he started to slow a branch beneath him snapped. He yelled as he hit the hard packed floor from below. The Gokurakuchou surrounded him.  
  
He pulled the sword from its sheath by his waist. His head spun around at the five, no six surrounding him. With a weak sword... he didn't stand a chance!  
  
Anyone in the vacinity felt their blood run cold when they heard screams and howls of agony.  
  
*  
  
Kouga whimpered softly, thrashing violently in his sleep. He was having the same dream he always had... his mother dying... then his father of grief. He was only three years of age... he was helpless. He flipped to the side, his head bumping the inside of the tree. He screamed, awakening with a start. His head shot from side to side, panic filling him. Where was he? Where was his father? What was... that smell...?  
  
His stomach churned making him moan softly as he cluched it. Something was wrong, he knew it. He caught another scent... not a bad one. He looked following the scent and saw two yellow eyes staring at him. He heard a screech as the bat flew out of the tree. Kouga screamed, his terror rising with every passing second. He began screaming at the top of his lungs for his father, recieving no reply. He soon gave out and collapsed to the forest floor, his body shaking with sobs and screams alike.  
  
"Kouga wants Papa!!!" he wailed. He was scared, alone, lost. Slowly, he lifted his tear streaked face and looked around. His vision focused slowly, his eyes finally adjusting to dusk. The sky was orange. He'd never been away from the cave at night... his father never aloud it. He always wondered what color the sky was at night. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to walk out on his own. In the morning, it was grey, in the day, it was bright blue, unless it rained, and now dusk, it was orange, pink, and purple.  
  
The strong, coppery scent increased as started forward again. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He stared at the lump in the middle of the path. A dark, redish liquid was smeared over his body and the scent was pouring from it. It was motionless. Kouga cautiously stalked the lump, headed sideways to get a look at the face. He crept in closer, getting onto all fours in case of a quick escape. His nose was inches from the lump when he suddenly recognized it. He screamed louder than he ever remembered as he leapt upon the bloody lump, sobbing, shaking, screaming, and cursing the few words he'd overheard his father say at time. His small hands grasped the large hand of his father. He shook it gently.  
  
"Chichiue, up... up! Onegai!" he pleaded continuing to shake and rattle it. He screamed again, burying his face into his father's shoulder.  
  
"Chichiue!!!" 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Rose... you just had to get me started didn't you? The whole 'when wolves are injured they're abonded' thing. Well, I guess you get partial credit for my idea for this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Steel Fang  
Chapter Four  
*  
Six Years Later  
*  
It was the same dream. Kouga's head flipped from side to side slowly. He constantly muttered, occasionally yelled. Finally, his nightmare had ended. He didn't bother opening his eyes when he awakened. He yawned and stretched. Just as he started to roll over, he slipped off the branch he was lying on. He let out a yell of surprise as his mouth suddenly filled with dirt and dead leaves. He picked his head up spitting the leave out.  
  
"You wake up to... roll out of your tree and hit the floor. Good for you."  
  
His head snapped over to a laughing figure. Deep scares covered his body as though he'd been in a great battle. A long but thin scar crossed his face. The rest of his body had seemingly healed.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha," he said slowly before sitting up on his hunches. He yawned and leaned against the tree truck. He looked back at the man, memories filling his mind. They were blurry, faint, but definately there.  
  
"Father, can you tell me again how you got those scars?"  
  
Hakutou looked down at his son. He was so young and innocent looking. His face curious. His hair was pulled up in a high top knot. His flat chest bare and a fur wrap securely tied around his waist.  
  
"It was when the Gokurakuchou first came and I went to greet them, unfortunately, they were a little... hostile. I was half dead when they were done with me but..." he threw his son a smirk, "you dragged me all the way to your mother. I see where you get your stubborn attitude. I kept telling you to go before they came back, but you wouldn't listen."  
  
Kouga chuckled. "Funny thing is, I don't remember a thing!"  
  
"Well, you were only three. You may remember one day. Now then, are you ready to go see your Hahaue?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
*  
  
Saikoubi hummed softly, her hands working swiftly. A plate of silver and grey armor was in her lap. Ever since about a month after Kouga's birth, the tribe had moved to a new spot on the mountain. Every now and then they changed. She wasn't able to follow, so Hakutou had given her a safe place to stay.  
  
"Hahaue!!!"  
  
Her head shot up, eyes scanning the forest. She recognized the voice, but she couldn't decipher if the cry was out of fear or joy. Her answer came when Kouga sprang from the underbrush, his arms instantly wrapping around her neck. She laughed gingerly eagerly returning the embrace.  
  
"Kouga, what a nice surprise!"  
  
Kouga smiled lifting his bright blue eyes. "Father said I could come visit today. I missed you."  
  
"Oh, I missed you too!" she replied hugging him again. She looked up as Hakutou stepped out from the forest, his head ducked low. She frowned.  
  
"Hakutou..." she reached a hand out for him. Hakutou lifted his head staring at her, lying on a fur on the forest floor. A small but sturdy hut was built nearby. He looked to the side of the tree she was leaning against seeing two walking sticks. So she'd snuck out again. Stubborn fool.  
  
"Hakutou," she called out again getting his attention. Hakutou sighed as he finally knelt down pulling them both into a strong embrace. He set his nose against her dark hair, taking in her forgotton scent.  
  
"I missed you, love."  
  
Saikoubi chuckled softly as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"EWW!!! Get a room!" Kouga shouted squeezing himself from the two lovers. Saikoubi laughed as Hakutou pulled away, blushing furiously. Saikoubi looked over to Kouga as he giggled.  
  
"My, Kouga, what a handsome boy you're growing up to be!" It was Kouga's turn to blush. He locked his hands behind his back and stared at the ground, his face a bright pink. Saikoubi laughed again.  
  
"So, where have you two been in the past month?" she asked, trying to get over her laughing fit.  
  
"Training," Hakutou said in a dead-pan voice, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He sighed heavily and dramatically set a hand on Kouga's shoulder.  
  
"You were right... he's strong. I couldn't find him this morning. You know where he was? Up in a tree. Know how I found him? He fell."  
  
Saikoubi burst out laughing in another fit. Kouga growled softly turning away, his face still pink.  
  
"You don't have to rub it in," he muttered staring angrilly at the ground. His fists were clenched and shaking slightly. Something in him, a strange, wild emotion made him want to turn around and rip his father to shreds, while another part of him wanted to play along with the joke. But... it didn't take away that feeling of failure in him.  
  
He realized how heavy his breathing was. He heard his parents talking, but it was a faint whisper compared to the pounding of his heart. His blood was coursing, screaming at him to kill. He slowly knelt to the ground, his eyes wide and bewhildered.  
  
"Father," he choked out.  
  
Saikoubi heard Kouga's call and looked. She gasped almost screaming. Hakutou instantly turned full attention to his son. He knelt in front of him. He pulled Kouga up shaking him gently.  
  
"Kouga, calm down," he commanded in a deep, threatening tone. Kouga closed his eyes, tensing. Slowly, he seemed to recover from the strange attack. His eyes started to open but he collapsed closing them back. His breathing was still heavy and his body was weak.  
  
"What was that?" he asked quietly. Hakutou lifted his son onto his back, letting his arms dangle over his shoulders. He carefully walked into the hut setting him onto the futon.  
  
"That was your demonic blood. You're full power is starting to arise."  
  
Demonic blood? As his father left, Kouga lifted his hand staring at the sweaty palm. He clenched it tightly. He remembered the intense power that had flowed through him moments ago. He wanted to feel that power again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Steel Fang  
Chapter Five  
*  
Hakutou watched his mate finish the latches on the armor. They had planned on giving it to Kouga to celebrate his ninth year of life. He'd overheard some American traders talking about a "birthday" and how they gave presents. He wasn't going to follow the custom or make a habit of it... he just felt as though Kouga deserved something. But...  
  
Back then, he demon blood had started to stir wildly. If he hadn't gotten control, he could have become berserk. Usually only filthy half-breeds went berserk, but if a demon went into the stage early, it could be deadly. But what had set him off? What had made his carefree, gentle son so angry? He didn't like it.  
  
"Hakutou, something wrong?" Saikoubi asked, stroking the scar on his cheek. Hakutou frowned pushing her hand away.  
  
"Are you finished with the armor?" he changed the subject.  
  
Saikoubi returned the frown but nodded. "Hai, it's complete. I can only hope it'll fit him. We'll have to make more as he gets older. After all, he is still undeveloped."  
  
Hakutou coughed loudly making her giggle. He loved her laugh.  
  
"I meant his chest, Hakutou."  
  
Another cough. Saikoubi rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know what I meant! His muscles are-"  
  
"Undeveloped," he finished her off. Saikoubi chuckled again and eventually fell silent. The forest held an awkward, deathly silence that made both wolves uncomfortable. Just as Saikoubi started to stretch her arms out Hakutou motioned her to stay still. His eyes scanned the sky as if something were watching them.  
  
"Saikoubi," he whispered inaudibly, only loud enough for her to hear, "get inside the hut, quietly."  
  
Saikoubi nodded and slowly pulled herself in. She silently muttered a curse at her limp legs. Hakutou stepped in and slid the door shut just as a Gokurakuchou flew over the sky blocking the sun.  
  
"What was that?" Saikoubi asked, noticing the small beads of sweat forming on Hakutou's forehead. He raised his hand to his head wiping the sweat away.  
  
"That was one of the Gokurakuchou." He extended one of his scarred arms. "The demons that did this."  
  
Saikoubi fell silent as she backed up against the wall. She jumped back as Kouga suddenly began screaming in his sleep.  
  
"Mother!! No!! Don't... mother..."  
  
Hakutou cursed and ran to him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and jostled him roughly. Kouga only screamed louder and began thrashing. He grabbed his father's wrist squeezing it tightly. Hakutou winced. Saikoubi strugged to drag herself across the floor to them.  
  
Hakutou's blood ran cold as the ground shook.  
  
"Sai, hush him! There's a Gokurakuchou!"  
  
Saikoubi extended her arms towards them. Hakutou shoved Kouga into is mother's arms. Kouga instantly locked his arms around her waist as crushed his face into her chest. His body shook violently from the few silent sobs and fear. Saikoubi gently stroked the small of his back making him shiver. He finally stopped crying as his tensed body relaxed against her hold. Hakutou kept his eyes on the sillhoutte of the Gokurakuchou outside the house.  
  
Kouga opened his eyes and jumped with a start as he finally awoke. Saikoubi slapped a hand over his mouth just as he started to scream.  
  
"Hush, darling, hush." She released him only to have him tighten his arms around her. His eyes were staring intently at the Gokurakuchou.  
  
"F-father there's a..." he started to whisper but stopped. His body began to shake slightly with fear again. The deathly silence was disturbing.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Saikoubi asked trying to scoot further back. Hakutou shook his head slowly as the demon continued to circle the hut.  
  
"I don't know." 


	6. Chapter 6

Steel Fang  
Chapter Six  
  
Kouga felt petrified. His body wouldn't move. He felt his mother pull him close as his father stood. Without even asking, he knew what he was going to do. Kouga quickly detached himself from his mother's protective arms and dashed in front of his father.  
  
"No," he whispered. "I'll go."  
  
"You will not!" Hakutou said in a stern but still quiet voice. "Kouga, you're our only heir. If you die, our family line will go out!"  
  
Kouga swallowed looking back at the Gokurakuchou that was now behind their hut. "I'm the faster runner. I can distract it while you two get away from here." Hakutou opened his mouth to argue, but no words escaped his lips. Slowly, he nodded.  
  
"Iie..." Saikoubi shook her head violently as she clasped her hands over her mouth. "IIE!!"  
  
Kouga darted out of the house. "Yo! You stupid bird! Want a piece of me? Come and get it!!"  
  
The Gokurakuchou quickly began chasing after Kouga, not noticing the two forms still in the hut. Hakutou gathered Saikoubi into his arms.   
  
"No!" she objected reaching over his shoulders. "No! Kouga, don't!!"  
  
Hakutou ignored her screaming and hurried out of the hut towards the mountains.  
  
Kouga looked over his shoulder. A small trail of dust was behind him. He slowed to a stop, not spotting the Gokurakuchou. He chuckled with a grin thinking he'd outran it. He could still hear his mother screaming. He'd need to get back soon, just as soon as he had made sure no demons would follow him.  
  
A hot white pain shot through his leg suddenly. He found himself lying onto the ground, face pressed deep into the dirt. He gritted his teeth screaming through them. Painful tears flooded down his face soaking the ground.  
  
"Get OFF him!!" a strong, feminine voice screamed out. Kouga's head swam as he was suddenly thrown back and the Gokurakuchou was kicked away from him. Kouga let out a strangled cry as his back hit a tree. His vision blurred for a moment but quickly cleared. He stared at the tall figure standing before the Gokurakuchou. She had a tall but thin frame. Her bangs hung wildly in front of her face while a graceful red topknot flowed down her back and laid only inches from the ground. She held a long spear in her arms.  
  
The Gokurakuchou retreated. Kouga lied still, motionless on the ground. The woman walked to him, pulling him up. It was then Kouga realized she was carrying a pup. Who was she?  
  
"Hold on, kid," her voice was arrogant but strong. His vision blurred slightly as she carried him. He let out a soft cry as she set him down onto soft, a straw bed. His leg was throbbing slightly, enough to make tears edge his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly; resisting the urge to cry out as she gently massaged his leg, feeling the pulled muscles and broken bones.  
  
His vision returned slowly, and he became conscious of his surroundings. He was in a cave, and there were others around him. Wolves... hundreds of them. He saw his parents, his mother passed out against his father, who was staring at him with worry.  
  
"Father..." he whispered, trying to reach out. The woman grabbed his wrist making him wince.  
  
"You can see the others when you're healing, lie still."  
  
He looked up at the woman, staring at the smooth skin on her face...  
  
"What're you staring at?" she barked, making him jump slightly. He blushed, turning away. She sighed softly, grabbing one of the staffs about the length of his leg. "You are Kouga, correct?"  
  
"Hai, I am."  
  
Kouga glanced up at her as she began wrapping a bandage around the wood and his leg.  
  
"Well, at least you're not obnoxious like South's heir."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The woman laughed again. "You're the Western Prince, ne? The Prince of the Wolves. You're parents are the ookami taiyoukai. They chose to live away from the packs. The Southern Wolf Prince was a stuck-up brat, he was killed."  
  
Kouga frowned. "Why are the packs gathering now?"  
  
"Don't you know? Your father called a meeting. I'm the leader of the Northern Wolves."  
  
Kouga glanced around. "Do you have... a mate?"  
  
The woman frowned, tying his bandage and looking away.  
  
"He was... killed. A few days ago, on our way here he was attacked by the Gokurakuchou. I'm Shijin, and I carry our pup."  
  
Kouga lied his head back down, staring at the wall. "Shijin... heh, kind of strange."  
  
"Na wo kiite, mata minaosu ya, kusa no hana."  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered, trying to sit up. Shijin chuckled softly, helping him up.  
  
"It's haiku I made up."Hearing it's name, I looked at it anew, this flowering weed." It means when you learn someone's name you may look at them differently, even if... they're ugly."  
  
"I don't think you're ugly, you're beautiful," Kouga blurted out... a blush slowly rising to his cheeks. Shijin laughed again.  
  
"Arigato Kouga..." she whispered, pressing him down onto the bed. She pulled a blanket over him, bending down to kiss his forehead lightly. Kouga blushed again but was quickly over-taken by exhaustion.  
  
"Shijin-sama!" a rather deep voice rumbled. Shijin looked up, spotting a large group of black wolves entering.  
  
"So the Koi Yoroujoku arrive..."

* * *

Well, I got an E-mail complaining about Japanese translations, so here are the translations for all the Japanese words from chapter one to now. I will put the translations up in each chapter, sorry guys.  
  
Names in Italics:  
  
_Saikoubi_ - most lovely  
_Hakutou_ - white island  
_Kouga_ - steel fang  
Chichiue - [honored] father  
Hahaue - [honored] mother  
Haha - a childish way of saying mother, similar to "Mommy"  
Hai - yes  
Obayo - good evening  
Gokurakuchou - Birds of Paradise  
Onegai - please  
Iie - no  
Ookami taiyoukai - wolf demon lords  
_Shijin_ - poet  
Haiku - Japanese poetry  
Arigato - thank you  
Koi Yoroujoku - Dark Wolf Tribe  
  
Note: Once again, I'm partially combining stories. To find out what the Koi tribe is fully, read "Growing Bonds" 


End file.
